Yu-Gi-Oh GX!: A New Beginning: Season 1
by OmegaVIII SDG
Summary: A New Generation Is Upon Us! The Next Generation Is here and are headed towards Duel Academy! Join Katsuro Muto and his friends as they go though a school that prepares students for the PDL and looks for the Next "King Of Games". Katsuro/Alexis, Ayumu/Judai, Kumiko/Jun and More.
1. Opening

_The Scene opens up with the sound of a rock jam in the background as Featherman, Burstlady, Clayman, Dark Magician Dark Magican Girl, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Red Eyes Black Dragon all come flying up into the air from the Ocean towards the Sun as a line up of Judai, Daichi, Sho, Hayato, Katsuro and Kumiko are seen side bar side in their Academy Uniform before the scene switches to Judai and Katsuro clapping hands in front of a scrolling background of cards._

**Chilling out with the crew in the school yard, Finding trouble never working to hard.**

_Scene switches to Katsuro leaning with his eyes closed against a tree Atem in spirit form looking over him Judai and Sho with a nod before disappearing as the scene switches to Judai in a duel with Chrono's his hand lifting in the air revealing Featherman and Bubbleman to form a fusion as Katsuro closes his eyes allowing Atem to take over before the scene switches to North Academy showing Hirroiku and Kazumi dealing with the daily bullies at North Academy._

**Back at Class they never taught us this! Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss.**

_The Scene switches to the first tag duel of the year with Judai and Katsuro teaming up to take on Jun and Taiki as Dark Magican Of Chaos and a powered up Blue Eyes white Dragon along side Sparkman and Flamewing man coliding while Yami Shinda watched this from the shadows with a smirk on her face._

**Tough times, hard climbs, We'll take 'em on together.**  
**Right now, let's go! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Generation neXt!**

_The scene switches to show Judai in what seems to be Un winnable situation against Chronos while Katsuro is in a similiar un winnable situation against one of his familys old foes by the name of Johnny Steps before the scene switches to Judai and Katsuro clapping hands as their key monsters appear behind as they are standing on a small patch of dirt before being engluphed in the waves and get up punching their fists in the air as the scene switches to showing all the cast for this season._

**Game on, get your game on, Come on ya better play your cards right.**

_The scene switches to Judai and Katsuro in a heated battle with their rivals Taiki and Jun as Jun is activating a trap card to counter Judai's fusion's while Taiki is preparing to use Burst Stream Destruction._

**Game on, get your game on, We'll make the grade and win this fight.**

_The scene switches to showing the entire cast and their ace monsters such as Water Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Blader, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Five God Dragon and many more that would be appearing though out the season as a Rock Jam continues to be heard in the background._

**We'll make the grade somehow. Yeah!**

_Scene switches once again to show Chronos preparing to order an attack before switching to North Academy again and showing Hirrokiu in the battle to determine the true king of North Academy before switching back to Duel Academy as Jun draws a card and zooming back and forth between all the cast._

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

_The Scene switches to Yami Shinda coming out and preparing to do battle with Atem who takes over Katsuro quickly as a shadow duel is about to unfold _

**Game on, get your game on, Come on ya better play your cards right.**

_The Scene switches to every member of the cast Male and Female alike seeming to be in the middle of a duel and playing their ace card before switching to the front of the school where everyone is seen in the background as Judai jumps in the air as waves are about to engulph them as the scene freezes as the image of Yu-Gi-Oh Gx!: A New Beggining is seen._

**COME ON AND GET YOUR GAME ON!**


	2. Turn 1

**Turn 1: The Heir To Kaiba Corp! Muto vs Kaiba Begins Anew!  
**

The Sounds Of Birds were heard chirping on this day was all that could be heard. Today was 4 months since the gang of Katsuro, Kazumi, Taiki, Ayumu, Hiroikku, Shinda, Chitose, Judai, Sho, Askua, Jun and Daichi better known as Generation Next had graduated from Domino High. Now all but one person was in the second floor of the Kaiba Dome taking the Written Exam for what they had all be preparing for. Entry to Duel Academy. Judai had not yet shown up Katsuro was coming close to the end of the test as he had been there along with the others for about 2 and a half hours as he looked at his watch. "If Judai doesn't hurry he won't make it in time.." Katsuro muttered looking around. His eyes came across an unknown figure behind him taking the testm he blinked.

Rayne sighed a bit as she felt the eyes of Katsuro on her, she had already finished the written exam but as the proctor wouldn't let her leave she had to wait for the time to expire. "I would imagine that if it were important enough to him, he'd be here..." she said as she looked up at Katsuro from her book.

Her eyes locked with Katsuro's as she continued, "I would suggest finishing your test...wouldn't want to get low marks for in completion would we?"

Her strange eyes bore into those of Katsuro, one crimson eye, and one amber eye, something unique to the De'Valencia family line. She snapped the book she had been reading closed and sat back while crossing her arms under her chest in a semi-defensive posture. "Either way, jokers like him don't need to be in Duel Academy!" she snapped as she closed her eyes.

The fair skin of her face framed by her blue black hair almost perfectly. "If you don't remember he never _**was**_ one to take things seriously," she said with a definitive sigh signaling that she was growing tired of the conversation already.

She had always been slightly withdrawn, but ever since their graduation from Domino High she seemed to be more withdrawn into herself than ever. She had never been one to talk that much, but now it was almost as if she hated the very thought of verbal interaction with the way she cut everything short.

"Yeah Muto now would you do us all a favor and pipe the hell down?!" Taiki snapped as Katsuro sighed shaking his head.

Was it that big of a crime to worry about his friend? Turning back around he looked at the next question. 'Field Spells? oh this will be easy good thing I did that that last day study session!' Katsuro said to himself

Ayumu and Kumiko were also busy taking the test. Hiroikku was currently in another room with Kazumi as they were taking the test for North Academy. Shinda was looking around the room as the ring around her neck glowed; She gripped it hissing a "NO!" before going back to her test.

Seto Kaiba looked around before turning toward Rayne."'I'm watching you! You finished way too quickly!" Seto muttered to himself.

"1 hour left people let's-" Seto started.

Suddenly the doors flew open. "Sorry…I'm late!" Judai shouted as he panted as his friends sweat dropped.

"1 hour left and _**NOW**_ you decide to show up, Judai?!" Katsuro asked in shock.

Rayne growled in irritation at the interruption of her reading once more. She snapped the book shut once more and stood up from her desk. Her dress being very regal in its design with flowing fabrics making up the main body of the garment. Blue and green fabric wove together to form the top, a very flattering, but very modest top that covered her upper torso up to a peasant neck-line before flowing down her arms to stop at a point with a small piece of fabric wrapped around both middle fingers to hold the sleeves in place. The rest of the dress was the same blue and green weave, with the blue being on the outside and the green making up the inner body of the dress, though the difference was that the lower portion of the dress had what looked to be golden inlays along the fabric to make the green and blue seem more vibrant. "Proctor, with all due respect, I again request to leave this room. My test is done, and my reading has twice now been interrupted! In order to mitigate further issues I request permission to leave this room, and company, so that I may return home and prepare for my travels." she said in a very proper and firm tone.

Anyone that didn't know better would say that she was acting high and mighty, but those that had lived in Domino City knew that the De'Valencia family was very powerful, very wealthy, and very respected meaning that she had to be proper, to maintain a good image for her family. "I need not wait for the results of my test, I know that I have passed, and am confident that I will be placed with people of my same skill level.." she said in a matter-of-act tone.

She had every right to be this way though, she had been trained from a very early age in the finer techniques of dueling. It ran in her family's blood, and even _**they**_ had said many times that she was a child prodigy when it came to dueling.

Seto roared, "Young Lady I know who your family, the De'Valencias, are but you are talking to Seto Kaiba the CEO of KaibaCorp and owner of the school you are applying to! And you will learn to abide by the rules!" Seto then took a deep breath and sighed seeing his princess giving him a 'calm down, daddy' look. "But seeing as you are finished, and Judai just now arriving, I grant you access to look around the Kaiba Dome. But you are not allowed to leave the ground until the Tests are complete do I make myself clear?!" Seto stated.

With a curt nod she gathered her bag and book before turning to look at Seto. "You are clear Sir Kaiba...just do remember, I meant no disrespect," she said with a cold gaze before leaving the room to find a quiet place to read.

The last hour of the test went on without anymore interruptions as the order of the completion went Katsuro, Hiroikku, Ayumu, Taiki, Kumiko, Shinda, Asuka, Jun, Sho, Daichi and finally Judai. "Alright Everyone that's it for the test be back at the Kaiba dome first thing in the morning for the Practical Exams." Seto explained before they headed out down the steps.

Katsuro put Judai in a headlock while Hiroikku had his hands behind his back. "Judai, you cut that _**WAY**_ too close, are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Katsuro asked as Judai laughed.

"Sorry Katsuro wasn't my intention my alarm didn't go off," Judai explained as Katsuro laughed as the group headed down the steps.

"So how's the Puzzle coming along?" Asuka asked blinking as Katsuro shrugged his shoulder a bit.

"It's just about done just like two more pieces," Katsuro said.

Shinda gripped he glowing ring again. "Um sorry guys I'm gonna go! I'll catch ya later.." Shinda explained but before they could argue she took off like a bat out of hell.

"Okaaay?" Katsuro said sweat dropping.

Once Katsuro and the others left Shinda bent down gripping the ring around her neck as she gasped and spoke to herself. "What the hell is happening to me?" She asked herself before she heard an evil voice inside her head.

"The Thief King stuck with a girl host this time? Is this some sort of Joke?!" It snarled in a dark voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"The Thief King? Wait your that bloody bastard who controlled my father last time aren't you?!" Shinda snarled.

The voice chuckled before speaking. "Yes, but it seems you have, dare I say, more spunk in you than your father."

He chuckled. "It's the Scottish in me wait why the hell am I answering a bastard like you in the first place? Get the hell out of my body!" She snapped.

The Thief King chuckled and replied, "I'm afraid I can't do that, you see the second you put on the Millennium Ring your mommy gave you it bounded me to you until I no longer deem you worthy," he said

Shinda snarled gripping the ring. "Bastard," she snarled.

"Why yes, yes I am and proud of it." He said with a smirk. "But for now I'll let you have your freedom since the Millennium Puzzle hasn't been completed...yet! Enjoy your freedom for now Shinda.." The Thief King said with a smirk before disappearing.

Shinda whimpered. "Why Me.." She asked.

At Kaiba Corp Taiki was finishing up some last minute Edits to his deck as he grinned. He was Ready to take Muto down and make him and his family pay for the hell he put him though by changing his father for the worst. "Taiki can we talk?" A voice came as it entered the room it was his father Seto as Taiki sighed. "What do you want Old Man.." He growled as Seto twitched but kept his cool for now. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that comment Boy.." Seto growled before taking a deep breath and spoke.

"Listen Logan I really think you need to think about what your doing. Your going down a dark and dangerous path by trying to revive this Rivalry do you really want to be at Katsuro's throat every duel?" Seto asked as Logan snarled before standing up and turned around before facing Seto spoke. "Listen and Listen good Old man because I am only going to say this once. I do not take orders from a washed up hasbeen who decided becoming a soft hearted fool would be a good idea. Katsuro's family destroyed the man I looked up to in you!" Taiki snarled.

"Listen here Boy do NOT push me any farther than you already have you are on a VERY thin line with me boy. I am your father and under this house until you leave for Duel Academy you will listen to ME got it?!" Seto snarled as Taiki scoffed. "Please you aren't my father anymore. You threw that away when you decided to become the weak hearted man you are today!" Taiki snarled.

Seto growled and in a quick motion snatched Logan's deck before taking out one of the three blue eyes out of his deck. "You will get this back when You've earned it boy. I will not tolerate Disrespect in MY house!" Seto snarled before Taiki humphed storming out as Seto sighed before pulling out his Cellphone and dialed a number Once he hear the pick up he spoke. "Shizuka is Seto bring my idiot brother-in-law and his Wife we need to have a family discussion..yeah its about him...yeah okay Love you to." Seto said before the two hung up.

On the Plane ride over back from the States after Dinner Jonouchi sighed after hearing the whole story. "So my idiot Nephew isn't going to listen to reason.." Jonouchi said before sighing. "Well Stuff happens Rich Boy all we can do is let things play out.." Jonouchi said with a sigh as Seto nodded. "Agreed." He said with a sigh closing his eyes as Shizuka placed her head on his shoulder.

The group met up as a sushi bar. Katsuro smiled as he pulled out the puzzle. Seeing it was one piece left as he smiled looking at everyone. "Ready?" he asked.

They nodded before Katsuro put the final piece in the middle slot. It glowed momentarily before the glow disappeared. "That's it? LAME!" Kumiko pouted like a little child.

"Maybe it has to be activated at certain moments. Why not keep it with you until that time comes Katsuro-kun?" Ayumu suggested as Katsuro nodded in agreement.

He placed it over his neck and smile before Hiroikku and Kazumi ran up panting heavily. As soon as they caught their breath Hiroikku sad, "Katsuro! We got trouble!"

"What's wrong, Hiroikku?" Katsuro asked

"Your father's in trouble! The Muto Household was raided!" Kazumi explained.

Katsuro jumped up. "WHAT?!" he shouted as he looked at his friends. They nodded before racing out of the sushi shop.

When they arrived on the scene, the door was off its hinges and several pieces of outdoor furniture were on the ground.

Katsuro raced into the room seeing his father on the ground in pain. "DAD!" Katsuro shouted.

Katsuro and Hiroikku helped Yugi up. The world champion squinted in pain as his son and the American teenager/detective helped Yugi on to the conch, Yugi holding his right arm in pain..

"Dad, okay speak slowly, what the hell happened here?" Katsuro asked

Yugi grunted in pain before speaking. "A few goons from KaibaCorp came here…beat the holy hell out of me…and then took off with your mother and the going away present we had for you." Yugi explained.

There was only one person he knew from KaibaCorp that would pull something like this."Taiki," Katsuro growled in anger.

Ayumu held her head. "Ugh, I didn't think my brother would pull something this-" she started.

Ayumu and the others were spun around as if a whirlwind had passed them by. When they got to their feet they realized Katsuro had taken off. "Wait up Katsuro-kun!" Ayumu shouted as they all raced towards KaibaCorp.

The 5l offices of KaibaCorp as always were a bustle of activity. The magnificent glass-tower-like structure climbing into the Domino sky. But Katsuro was not interested in that as he raced into the main building of KaibaCorp. He was more interested in the well being of his mother. Katsuro asked a secretary, "Excuse me, Taiki jkaiba here?" he asked trying to hide the fear and rage he felt.

The secretary nodded and said, "Mr. Kaiba told me to expect you Mr. Motou, he's waiting for you on level 16., that's the dueling level."

Katsuro nodded and said somehow remembering the manners he'd been taught by his parents, "Thank you, very much."

Katsuro turned towards an elevator when he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. "Bloody…hell, Katsuro Motou, you…you can be irrational and brash sometimes!" Kazumi chided as she caught her breath.

Aymum as she caught her breath said, "You do realize you're walking into a tarp set by my idiot brother."

Katsuro said, "I haven't got a choice everyone, Taiki has my Mom, _**this**_ just got _**personal**_!"

Hiroikku shook his head and said, "Well you're not going into the lion's en alone!"

Kumiko said, "Yeah, I have a few choice words for that cousin of mine!" Ayumu said, "Not before I verbally shred him!"

Kazumi said, "Ladies, we can discuss who verbally eviscerates Taiki Kaiba first later! Right now Mrs. Motou needs rescuing."

The group headed over to the elevators. An empty elevator opened and Katsuro heard a familiar voice over the loud speakers say, "Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly!"

As the group got in Ayumu said, "Ugh, I would _**SO**_ kill Taiki if he weren't my brother!"

Katsuro however was in a really dark mood at the moment. He had hoped to put this feud behind him. But Taiki Kaiba had not only stolen the gift his parents had planned to give him but had kidnapped one of the most important people in his life. And Katsuro going to save his mother and make Taiki pay. _Okay Taiki you want a war you got one_, he thought. AS preoccupied as everyone was no one noticed the Millenium Puzzle briefly glow with power.

The glow vanished before anyone noticed. Then the elevator bell rang. The door opened onto a long hallway which lead to asset of double doors which were flung opened. "WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM, MOTOU!" Taiki boomed over the loudspeakers.

The group raced out of the elevator and down the hallway. The room was a very large Dueling arena At the far end of the room A familiar woman with shoulder length brown hair. The woman was ina dress and shirt that was torn in several places and from the bruised look on her it was apparent her kidnappers hadn't exactly been all that gentle with her. She was strapped to a a metal wall and had several strange looking devices on her body along with the shackles that kept her against the wall. Before them dressed in much the same way Kaiba had at Battle City was Taiki Kaiba. The male Kaiba smiled and declared, "WELCOME TO HELL, MOTOU!"

Katsuro called out, "MOM, are you okay?"

Taiki chuckled wickedly and said, "Relax, I know better than to be responsible for the death of a five times P.D.L. women's champion. She's in fairly good shape…for now!"

"What exactly is Taiki up to? I don't like this.." Asuka muttered.

"Katsuro you're okay. But what about your going away present?" Anzu asked weakly.

Taiki chuckled. "Oh you mean this?" he asked sarcastically showing up Black Luster Solider Envoy Of The Begging before ripping it in half as the group gasped. "Dad's Black Luster Solider!" Kastumi said in shoc.

Taiki growled. "That's right Black Luster Solider Envoy of the begging is a powerful card but it will no longer be in the hands of the family who stole the king of games title from the Kaiba family!" Taiki snapped.

"TAIKI, YOU LITTLE SLIMEBALL! You're an embarrassment to the Kaiba legacy, you're a spoiled brat! Whenever things don't go your way you run tio mommy and daddy, and whine until they cave in! YOU' RE ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC!" Asuka yelled, furious.

Taiki simply chuckled. "Touchy aren't we. What you don't understand is that as far as I'm concerned they AREN'T my family! Because of that..." Taiki grimaced in disgust. "_**Woman**_ father has gotten soft and pathetic!"

Kumiko came forward fuming. "You watch your tone jackass! That _**woma**_n as you call her is my auntie! You and I have the same blood in us!"

Taiki winced and said, "And to think that the blood in me is the same as the Mutt makes me even sicker!"

Kumiko growled and prepared to lunge atTaiki But Hiroikku puta hand on Kumiko right shoulder. "Easy, fashionista princess, easy. Take a closer look at what Taiki has on heMrs. Motou."

Taiki said, "Yes, cousin and everyone. You might want to pay attention to what the nosy cop kid tells you! I'm doing this to save the Kaiba legacy! and I would look over Misses Muto more closely. Katsuro won't have any choice but to duel me but go ahead check her over if you don't believe me!"

"What on earth are you going on about?" Asuka murmured, walking over to Anzu's side.

On Anzu she had a strange collar on her neck, arms, and legs as Taiki smiled with a cocky smirk. "That is the prototype for what I like to call shock-amplifying devices. If Katsuro doesn't duel me I'll activate them and send electric shocks though her. But it doesn't matter in the end she'll get shocked anyways because for every life point Katsuro loses a shock will be sent though her body." Taiki explained.

Hiroikku crossed his arms and snarled, "I see not much has changed with you since summer camp, Taiki! You're still a card carrying jackass and sauerkraut!"

Taiki chuckled. "Why thank you." He said with a grin.

"Sick little freak," Asuka growled.

"Taiki..." Kastumi growled standing up. "You wanted a duel with me so bad you put my family's lives in danger?! YOU GOT ONE!" Suddenly however, suddenly the puzzle around his neck began to shake and shine. "But it's a duel you're going to regret bringing about, son Of Seto Kaiba." A voice said that echoed throughout the room.

"What the,,,?" Taiki asked in confusion.

Suddenly the light got brighter as Katsuro lifted his head up. A blinding flash of light engulfed him his as his appearance changed. As the light faded, everyone saw Katsuro now had a glowing Millennium Eye on his forehead as he opened his eyes, and gave Taiki the most deadly serious stare anyone had ever seen.

"W-W-What is this?!" Taiki snarled.

The figure looked over himself. . "Aibou...you've raised a fine boy." He said with a smile before looking back to Anzu. "Anzu, are you okay?" He asked as Anzu looked up before her eyes widened. 'A-A-Atem?! No that means another shadow war is on its way! Damn it and here I thought my boy could have a normal life,"' she said to herself before nodding.

"Brother, please reconsider one last time. The rivalry was put to rest years ago don't make the mistake of bringing it back!" Ayumu shouted.

Taiki harrumphed. "Unlike you, sister, I have pride! I'm not about to let this fool's family get away with ruining my father!" Taiki snarled in anger.

Kazumi Harrington came forward and snapped, "Taiki Kaiba what yiou are is the most imecilic, pea brained, thick-headed, stubborn buffoonish twit I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! Letting yourself get caught up in some rubbish rivalry it's most unbecoming for someone like you to behave in this uncivilized fashion!"

Taiki fumed at Kazumi's words and said, "I'll deal with you soon enough you self-righteous overly bossy Brit!"

Kazumi snapped, "Bastard!"

"I see so This boy got all of Seto's bad traits so be it.." The man said in anger before turning towards Kumiko. "Kumiko, right? Do you have a duel disk on you?" He asked.

Kumiko nodded handing Katsuro one. He clipped it on his wrist. It was the old battle city style one. The figure put Katsuro's deck into the deck holder while Kumiko blinked. "Um, Katsuro, are you aright you seem a tad...different." Kumiko asked as Hiroikku and Kazumi were looking at each other with a "What have we just gotten ourselves into" look.

"I'm fine Kumiko" He said as he activated the Duel Disk. The two sides came together lighting up as the life point counter lit up stopping at 8,000.

Taiki smirked wickedly. "I've been waiting a long time for this Mutou.." Taiki said as he activated his duel disk placing his deck in the deck holder as the life point counter lit up.

**Taiki Kaiba: 8,000 LP**

**Katsuro Muto: 8,000 LP**

Rayne walked in just as the sound of the disks activating reached her ears, her eyes wandered down to the duel arena to see Kaiba and Mutou standing opposite one another. "This...should be interesting..." she said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the inner portion of the doorway.

She had a perfect view from where she was..but no one would know she was there unless they were looking for her.


	3. Turn 2

**Turn 2: A Clash Of Epic Proportions! Blue Eyes White Dragon vs Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin!  
**

* * *

"Alright Muto let's get this Duel Underway. We are going to be playing with the two new rules. Number 1 we each start with 8,000 life points as you know first one to hit 0 loses. Secondly the man who starts this duel off can't draw during their first draw phase. I'll be going first but due to my hand I won't need to draw this Turn." Taiki stated looking at his hand with a smirk.

Yami Katsuro raised an eyebrow Logan didn't need the draw this turn? Okay that did not sound good in the least. Logan's hand currently contained "Treasure Cards of Harmony", "Cyclone", "Alexandrite Dragon", "White of Legend" and "Darkstorm Dragon". Katsuro's hand contained "Harpie's Feather Broom", "Holy Barrier - Mirror Force", "Decation Though Light and Darkness", "Black Magician of Chaos" and "Pitfall of Naraku". Logan smirked before beginning to speak his move.

"Alright first off I am going to activate the Magic Card Treasure Cards of Harmony. By sending 1 dragon type monster with 300 attacks points or less to the graveyard I can draw two cards. I think I'll send White of Legend to the graveyard." Taiki stated placing the White of Legend card from his hand to graveyard section of the duel disk before drawing "Roar Of The Silver Dragon" and another "Alexandrite Dragon" and smirked. "Now Muto I bet your wondering why I discarded that card. Well I will tell you since it was sent to the graveyard.." Taiki stated before revealing the card he brought from his deck as it shuffled its self. "I am allowed add one Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand." Taiki explained with a small smirk as Yami Katsuro growled this was not looking good.

"I'll set one card face down and than Summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode! Come forth my dragon!" Taiki shouted before placing the card on his duel disk. Suddenly a dragon covered in many jewels for its skin swooped in on the field and let out a roar as Yami Katsuro flinched a 2000 attack point monster on the field on the first turn.

**Alexandrite Dragon[2000/100]**

"And with that I shall end my turn." Taiki said with a small smirk crossing his arms as if he had this Duel in the bag as Yami closed his eyes. "Anzu can you hear me?" Yami Katsuro asked as the women hooked up to the shock collars nodded. "I'm going to have to put on the act I did with Yugi so the others don't catch on yet alright?" He asked as Anzu simply nodded as Yami Katsuro opened his eyes. "Alright My turn Taiki DRAW!" He shouted as he looked at his hand he had just drawn "Magician's Circle's" as he looked at his hand.

"Not much I can do with this hand but I got to find someway to defeat Taiki. I know Katsuro has been raised with belief in the heart of the cards but we just have to wait until we can bring something out." He said to himself before looking at his hand and taking three cards from his hand.

"Alright I'll place three cards face down and end my turn." Yami Katsuro said placing three cards in the spell and trap zone as the cards showed in front of Katsuro as Taiki laughed. "That's it? Oh I am going to enjoy making you scream and pay for what your father did to mine. My Move DRAW!" Taiki shouted before looking at the card he drew it was "Trade-In".

"Alright first off I am going to activate my face down Cyclone this allows me to target one spell or trap card on the field and destroy it and I chose the farthest to the right." Taiki shouted as a cyclone came onto the feild as Yami Katsuro placed his hands up holding himself in place as the Cyclone came over to that card as it was destroyed revealing Holy Barrier - Mirror Force. "Oh I'm sorry were you planning on using that?" Taiki asked with a smirk as Yami Katsuro growled.

"Alight now than I will place one card face down before activating Trade in by sending Blue Eyes from my hand to the grave I am allowed to draw two cards." Taiki said sending his Blue Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard and drawing two cards from his deck.

"Perfect I drew just the card I need to begin your suffering Muto." Taiki stated before turning his head towards the others who were watching this Duel and smirked. "Pay attention Kumiko cause this is how Red-Eyes is SUPPOSED to be used!" Taiki said with a smirk turning back towards Katsuro as Kumiko blinked. "What's he talking about?" She asked before her eyes widened. "He couldn't have what I think he has." Kumiko muttered.

"Now than I remove my Alexandrite Dragon from the game. Now than come forth RED-EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" Taiki shouted before suddenly a dark cloud appeared in front of Logan before Red Eyes Darkness Dragon emerged before being coated in metal and let out a huge roar

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"However I am not done yet Muto. Now I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect. You see once per turn I can special summon one Dragon from the graveyard of my choice. So now Be reborn BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Taiki shouted. Suddenly a dragon swooped in with eyes of blue and a body coated in white before landing next to Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and let out a roar as Yami Katsuro flinched. This was not looking good.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Now first Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Attack Muto Directly DARKNESS METAL FLARE!" Taiki shouted as The Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon let out a huge flare blast that connected with him hitting his life points. "And before the Shock-Amplifying Devices activate. Blue Eyes White Dragon Follow it up with White Lighting!" Taiki shouted as Blue Eyes Reved up his head before launching a huge blast as Yami Katsuro held up his hands in a shield like formation but it didn't do much as it knocked him back as Asuka raced over helping him. "Are you okay Katsuro?" She asked as he nodded. "Yeah I'm fine.." He said slowly getting up panting from the blast as Asuka nodded stepping back knowing this was his duel.

**Katsuro Muto: 2200**

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000**

Suddenly the collars around Anzu all lit up red as they let out a huge amount of shock energy causing Anzu to let out a huge and loud scream of pain. "MOM!" Yami Katsuro shouted as the scream subsided Anzu panted before nodding and spoke towards her son. "I'm fine Katsuro just finish this Duel I know you can win this." She said as the Young Muto even though his Yami form was in control at the moment couldn't help but smile before turning towards Taiki and growled who smirked shaking his finger. "Tisk tisk Muto taking such a big life point drop and inflicting pain to your mother." He said as Yami Katsuro growled. "You'll pay for this Kaiba.." He growled.

"Me Pay? you got to be kidding me Muto your staring down two monsters one with 3000 attacks points one with nearly 3000 attack points your finished Muto. The only reason you are going to make it past this turn is cause I wanna see you suffer for what your father did to mine!" Taiki shouted as Yami Katsuro growled.

"If there is one thing I can tell you got from your father its his overinflated Ego! The time will come in this duel where I can bring out the monster that will destroy your dragons. I am far from Beaten DRAW!" Yami Katsuro shouted drawing his next card as His eyes widdened. "Polymerzation that must mean Katsuro has "Him" in his deck alright now I just got to bring "Him" out." Yami Katsuro said to himself.

"Just to be safe I will activate Harpies Feather Broom this destroys all magic or trap cards you have on the feild!" Yami Katsuro shouted as suddenly a wave came over the field destroying "Roar Of The Silver Dragon". "Why would he play that card face down. Somethings not right.." Yami Katsuro muttered to himself. "With that I shall end my turn." He stated as Taiki smirked.

"Very well My go DRAW!" Taiki shouted with before smirking as he now held both "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" and smirked. "Alright now than I shall activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons effect once again and special summon Dark Storm Dragon from my hand to the field. So take to the field my beast!" Taiki shouted with a smirk as suddenly a storm zoomed in onto the field before a dragon with a pure black color came onto the field and let out a roar as Yami Katsuro flinched. This just went from bad to worse.

**Darkstorm Dragon[2700/2500]**

"With that I shall end my turn" Taiki said with a smirk as now Blue Eyes White Dragon with 3000 attack points, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with 2800 attack points and Darkstorm Dragon with 2700 attack points were now staring Katsuro down. Things were not looking good.

"My move Draw!" Yami Katsuro shouted before he looked at the card he had. "King Of The Swamp" it had an effect that let it represent any monster needed to special summon a fusion monster he now had two of the three cards he needed to turn this duel around. 'I just need Buster Blader and I can turn this around..' Yami Katsuro muttered to himself.

"Alright I got nothing this time around Kaiba I shall end my turn." Yami Katsuro stated as Taiki smirked he was going to enjoy making Katsuro sweat to when he was going to end this. "Very well My turn DRAW!" Taiki shouted before looking at the card he had in hand with a smirk he had just drawn "Honest".

"Alright now I'll activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect and special summon from my hand another Alexandrite Dragon some come forth my dragon!" Taiki shouted Suddenly a dragon covered in many jewels for its skin swooped in on the field and let out a roar as Yami Katsuro growled the first monster of this duel was back again and now Logan had 4 high attack point monsters on the field.

"With that I shall end my turn" Taiki stated as Yami Katsuro nodded. "My turn DRAW!" Yami Katsuro shouted and smiled at the card he saw. 'Been a while old friends..' Yami Katsuro stated before glaring down Taiki. "Alright than I summon to the field Lora and Kachua The Gemini Elf Sisters in attack mode!" Yami Katsuro shouted as suddenly two elven looking sister appeared on the field before glaring down Taiki and leaned against each other back to back ready for action.

**Lora and Kachua The Gemini Elf Sisters[1900/900]**

"Now than Lora and Kachua The Gemini Elf Sisters attack Alexandrite Dragon! Sacred Magic Strike!" Yami Katsuro shouted as The Sisters looked at him as he simply titled his head towards the face down as they nodded before charging forward.

"Are you out of your mind Muto?! They will just destroy themselves!" Taiki shouted as Yami Katsuro smirked. "You would like to think that wouldn't you. But thats not going to be the case cause Now I activate my face down card. MAGICIAN'S Circle!" Yami Katsuro shouted as suddenly a circle appeared in front of them stopping the battle.

"Whats the meaning of this?!" Taiki growled in anger over the fact that Katsuro was still putting up a fight. "I'll tell you this allows us to special summon one spell caster with 2000 attack points or less. So whos it going to be Taiki" Yami Katsuro asked as Logan picked the spell caster from his deck.

"I chose to special summon the Summoner Monk however, due to his effect he is automatically switched to defense mode." Taiki explained as suddenly a monk like creature appeared on the field kneeling on the last monster spot crossing his arms.

**Summoner Monk[600/1600]**

"Alright than I shall summon Black Magician Girl in attack mode!" Yami Katsuro shouted as suddenly a female version of the Black Magician flew up into the air before landing with it's staff in hand glaring down Taiki after what he had done was not even willing to go though the whole winking it normally did.

**Black Magician Girl[2000/1700]**

"Are you crazy Muto? all that to bring her out? shes nothing compared to any of my Dragons!" Taiki snarled as Dark Magician girl steamed in anger her face going red. "WHY YOU!" She snarled trying to charged forward only for Blue Eyes to glare her down as she gulped. "ehehehe nice dragon.." She muttered floating back over to Katsuro

"With that I shall end the battle phase and my turn." Yami Katsuro stated with a growl but looked at his two spell casters who nodded he knew they could pull out of this they just had to.

"Alright my move DRAW!" Taiki shouted drawing his next card as he looked at it. It was Shining Angel nothing to big but he knew what he was doing here.

"Alright now than Alexandrite Dragon Attack Black Magician Girl! Shining Jewel Blast!" Taiki shouted as Yami Katsuro raised an eyebrow.

"Taiki what are you doing they will just destroy themselves!" He shouted as Taiki smirked.

"No they wont cause now I activate the Effect of Honest from my hand. By sending him to the graveyard He gains the attack points of Dark Magician Girl bringing him up to a total of 4000!" Taiki explained as Yami Katsuro's eyes widened as the attack hit as Black Magician girl let out a scream. "BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Yami Katsuro's shouted before it was destroyed knocking him back and bringing his life points down to 200.

**Taiki Kaiba: 8000**

**Katsuro Muto: 200**

"This is bad..REALLY REALLY BAD!" Hiroikku stated as Kazumi rolled her eyes. "Gee Hiroikku whatever gave you that Idea." She said with a small chuckle.

"Come on guys we cant give up hope I know Katsuro can pull out of this one." Ayumu stated not giving up hope on her good and dear freind.

"Ayumu's right we can't give up on him now!" Judai stated knowing that Katsuro needed their support now more than ever.

"The chances of Katsuro coming out on top in this one are .01% but if I know Katsuro like I think I do from duelist Camp this one isn't over yet." Daichi explained with a smile.

"Yeah this isn't over until the last card is played come on Katsuro!" Asuka shouted with a cheer as Taiki growled his freinds were getting on his nerves.

"With that I shall end my turn and now..." Taiki stated before Anzu let out another scream of pain panting after the shock was done as she nodded towards her son to continue Yami nodded slowly getting up ready to continue this duel.

"This isn't over until the last card is Played Taiki DRAW!" Yami Katsuro stated as he drew his next card which was "Black Magic Twin Burst" as he sighed shaking his head. "I'll end it here." Yami Katsuro stated with a sigh as Taiki smirked placing a card on his deck.

"My turn than DRAW!" Taiki stated with a smirk drawing his next card. "Just to show you how you can't do anything against my power Muto. I shall switched all but Darkstorm Dragon to defense mode" Taiki stated as each of his dragons folded their wings over their bodys switching to defense mode outside Darkstorm Dragon.

"Next I activate Pot Of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Taiki stated before sending pot of greed from his field to the graveyard before drawing two cards.

"Next I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Taiki stated placing the card in the spell and trap zone and smirked. He knew he had this Duel in the bag he now was just toying with Katsuro.

"My turn DRAW!" Taiki shouted and drew his next card with a smirk he had drawn "Thunder Bolt" and smirked. "I'll just lay down a facedown for later." Taiki said with a smirk as Yami Katsuro growled in anger. "I'll end my turn their." Taiki said with a small smirk.

"My turn Draw!" Yami Katsuro shouted as he looked at his hand. "Pitfall of Naraku". "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn" Katsuro said as the face down card appeared in front of him as he sighed causing Taiki to smirk.

"Very well DRAW!" Taiki stated with a smirk before drawing his next card. "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Taiki stated with a small smirk as Yami Katsuro had to admit this duel was making him sweat at the moment.

"My turn than DRAW!" Yami Katsuro stated as he looked at his card he just drew Thunder Bolt and grinned now he could get something going. "Alright its time to get some damage on you Taiki I activate the spell card Thunder Bolt this card will wipe every last monster on your field." Yami Katsuro said as suddenly a lighting bolt began striking down on the feild.

"Oh no you don't Muto I activate my face down Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card allows me to return one card to mine or your hand and I chose my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to return it to my hand!" Taiki stated as he took the card off the duel disk just in the nick of time as Thunder Bolt destroyed the remaining monsters.

"Fine by me but now your wide open. Lora and Kachua The Gemini Elf Sisters ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY! Sacred Magic Strike" Yami Katsuro shouted as The Elves nodded as Taiki growled.

"Not so fast Muto! I activate my face down! Roar Of The Silver Dragon! This card Allows me to special Summon One Dragon from my graveyard and I chose BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Taiki shouted as suddenly Blue Eyes re emerged onto the field as Yami Katsuro grinned.

"Just what I was waiting for reveal face down. Pitfall of Naraku! This card allows me to activate it when a monster is summoned with 1500 attack points or less and banish it from the game. So say good bye to your blue eyes!" Yami Katsuro shouted as the Blue Eyes let out a roar of pain before disappearing as the elf sisters kicked him in the arm dropping his life points.

**Taiki Kaiba: 6100**

**Katsuro Muto: 200**

"Alright! Way to go Katsuro!" Kumiko shouted with glee as Katsuro chuckled with a smirk. "Its your move Taiki" Yami Katsuro stated with a grin as Taiki growled and drew his next card.

"One lucky hit and you think your king of the world no matter I normal Summon Maiden With Eyes Of Blue in attack mode!" Taiki shouted as Suddenly a beautiful looking maiden with designs of the blue eyes appeared on the field with a smile.

**Maiden With Eyes Of Blue[0/0]**

"With that I shall end my turn." Taiki stated with a smirk as Yami Katsuro rose an eyebrow something was not right about that card.

"Alright my move DRAW!" Yami Katsuro said looking at the card he had just drew which was monster reborn.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Black Magician Girl!" Yami Katsuro shouted as Suddenly Black Magician Girl once again took to the field glaring down Taiki who didn't seem phased.

**Black Magician Girl[2000/1700]**

"Alright! with 2000 attack points and Taiki's Blue Eyes Maiden with 0 Taiki's life points are about to take a Major hit!" Kumiko shouted with Glee.

"Don't be so sure Cuz..my brother may be arrogant but he wouldn't have that card in his deck for no reason there must be something we are not seeing.." Ayumu stated in concern.

"Now than Black Magician Girl Attack Maiden with Eyes Of Blue with BLACK BURNING ATTACK!" Yami Katsuro shouted as Black Magican Girl flew up before launching a dark burning blast towards the Maiden as it suddenly switched to defense mode and a barrier went up.

"What the?! whats the meaning of this Taiki!" Yami Katsuro shouted as Taiki grinned. "It's "Blue Eyes Maiden's" Effect by switching it to defense mode I special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon to the feild so return to me Blue Eyes!" Taik shouted before suddenly The Blue Eyes White Dragon re appeared on the field with a roar as Yami Katsuro growled this was getting out of hand.

"Fine but I am guessing you can only do it once per turn so Lora and Kachua The Gemini Elf Sisters finish off what Black Magician Girl started Attack and Destroy Maiden with eyes of blue!" Yami Katsuro shouted as they nodded before charging forward and destroyed the Maiden as Taiki smirked.

"With that I will end my turn!" Yami Katsuro said with as Taiki looked at his hand and nodded.

"Alright my turn Draw!" Taiki said with a smirk and looked at his hand. "Alright first I'll lay this card face down. "Next I'll activate the spell card Thunder Bolt! This card destroys every monster on your side of the field." Taiki explained as a thunder bolt crashed down on Black Magician Girl and Lora and Kachua The Gemini Elf Sisters and destroyed them.

"With that I shall end my turn. Make this next turn count Muto because my next turn I AM FINISHING THIS!" Taiki snarled as Yami Katsuro took a deep breath and closed his eyes putting his hand on his deck. "This is my last chance to turn things around and end this. Heart Of The Cards Guide me.." Yami Katsuro stated drawing his next card.

Katsuro looked at his hand and saw he had drawn Mallet of Luck and smiled. "Alright first I shall activate Mallet of Luck this card allows me send any amount of cards I chose from my hand back to my deck and I chose to send all except King Of The Swamp and Pollymerzation back to my deck and now I can shuffle and Re Draw!" Yami Katsumi stated as he shuffled before re drawing the amount of cards he in his hand back to his hand.

"Now I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Yami Katsuro shouted placing the card on the feild as a female warrior with armor the represent the queen card appeared on the feild drawing her sword ready for battle.

**Queen's Knight[1500/1600]**

"Now Queen's Knight attack Taiki's face down monster. Queen's slash!" Yami Katsuro shouted as Queen's Knight nodded and charged forward before slicing the card in half revealing it to be Shining Angel.

"Thanks for that Muto because of that I am able to special summon a light monster with 1500 or less attack points to my feild in his place and I chose White Of Legend!" Taiki stated as a shining white stone appeared on the field in attack mode.

"And with that I shall end my turn" Yami Katsuro stated as his freinds looked on in concern.

"Is their anything else Katsuro can do?" Kumiko asked as Ayumu shook her head in worry.

"I'm not sure Cuz My brother knows Katsuro better than anyone this is going to come down to the last card played." Ayumu stated with a sigh.

"I'm sure Katsuro can come out of this one this Duel is not over yet!" Judai shouted with a grin.

"Agreed come on Katsuro don't give up!" Askua shouted with a smile as Taiki growled.

"He wont have a choice with this turn DRAW!" Taiki shouted with a grin as he looked at his hand and chuckled. "Now I banish my White Of Legend now be reborn RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" Taiki shouted as suddenly a dark cloud appeared in front of Logan before Red Eyes Darkness Dragon emerged before being coated in metal and let out a huge roar.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"Again?" Yami Katsuro asked this was getting way to close for his comfort as Taiki held up one card near his hand and spoke. "Now I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons Effect to special summon "Darkstorm Dragon to the field now come back my old freind!" Taiki shouted as suddenly a storm zoomed in onto the field before a dragon with a pure black color came onto the field and let out a roar.

**Darkstorm Dragon[2700/2500]**

"Now I activate Dragon's Mausoleum this card allows me to send two dragons from my deck to my grave!" Taiki shouted as suddenly two cards from his deck disapeared into his graveyard as he held up one card and turned it around as the entire group gasped.

"Now I activate Dragon's Mirror and remove from the game 3 Dragons on my field and two in my graveyard to special summon FIVE GOD DRAGON!" Taiki shouted before a giant dragon appeared on the field with heads of five elements appeared on the field with a roar.

**Five God Dragon[5000/5000]**

"Your sense of Pride and feel for only power is about to cost you Kaiba! Reveal Face Down Pitfall of Naraku! This Card is about to send your Five God Dragon to the very place you just sent those five Dragons! Out Of The Game!" Yami Katsuro shouted.

"WHAT?!" Taiki snapped in anger as Suddenly the Dragon let out a roar of pain before it disapeared. "Muto You will pay For that!" He snarled looking at his hand in anger. "I'll summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue In attack Mode!" He stated as The Maiden re appeared on the feild.

"I'll end my turn their your LAST turn Muto next turn I end this!" He snarled as Yami Katsuro sighed and took a deep breath before drawing as he looked and grinned it was Buster Blader.

"Now than I activate Polymerzation! Fusing together the Buster Blader in my hand along With King Of The Swamp who represents Black Magician in this fusion due to its effect I summon!" Yami Katsuro stated as the two figures jumped into the vortex as lighting struck as he spoke. "Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin! Come forth!" Yami Katsuro shouted placing it on the Duel Disk as suddenly a figure that looked like Black Magician with knight like armor and a giant saber/sword descended to the field before landing in front of Katsuro.

**Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin![2900/2400]**

"Thanks to his effect his attack now rises to 3,400 thanks to the dragons still in your graveyard!" Yami Katsuro stated as Black Paladin glowed blue as his attack power rose.

**Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin![3,400/2400]**

"Now than Queen's Knight and Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin! destroy Maiden with Eyes Of Blue! Double Slash Strike!" Yami Katsuro stated as both nodded and charged forward slicing down on the Maiden despite Logan switching it to defense mode it was still destroyed.

"I'll end my turn their" Yami Katsuro stated with a smirk as Taiki growled. "My turn Draw!" He stated before growling at the card he drew. "I'll set a card and end my turn." Taiki snarled.

"My turn Draw!" Yami Katsuro stated as he looked at his hand and nodded. "Alright now I summon Kings Kinght! and due to his effect I can automatically summon Jacks Knight from my deck!" Yami Katsuro stated before two knights appeared on the field representing Jacks Card and and Kings card.

**Jack's Knight[1900/1000]**

**Kings Knight[1600/1400]**

"Now Than King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight and Super-Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin! Attack Taiki Directly and wipe out the rest of his life points!" Yami Katsuro shouted as each Warrior sliced down on Logan before sending him flying back as his life points dropped to 0.

**Taiki Kaiba:0**

**Katsuro Muto: 200**

Yami Katsuro closed his eyes as Katsuro gained full control before falling backwards faint as Askua ran up and caught him. "Gotchya Prince Of Games" She said with a smile as Taiki looked up and growled. "Mark My words Muto...this...isn't...over..." He said before collapsing himself. Needless to say Duel Academy was going to be interesting.

After hearing the whole duel from his office Seto picked up the phone and dialed a number. When the number picked up Seto spoke. "Yeah I'd like to increase the insurance on my academy's duel arenas..thanks." Seto said with a grin.


	4. Turn 3-1

**Turn 3.1: Practical Exams Put On Hold! Family Pride! Katsuya Vs Manjoume part 1!**

* * *

The next day had come and the group was preparing to head towards the Duel Arena for the exams before suddenly Ayumu's phone went off she pulled it out and blinked as she answered it. "Hi Daddy is something wrong?" She asked as Seto on the other side sighed before he began to speak towards Ayumu.

"I got a request from Yugi to put it on hold so Katsuro can recover. Not only that but I can't seem to find anyone with the skill enough to test Rayne yet I'm still looking into it but its going to take me some time probably two more days before I can find a worthy Proctor." Seto stated as Ayumu sighed in disappointment.

"Alright I'll let the others know..." Ayumu said hanging up growling. "That Rayne girl is already pissing me off doing so well she has to get special treatment" Ayumu said humphing causing the others to chuckle in amusement at Ayumu showing obvious Jealousy.

"Jealous a little bit sis?" Taiki asked with a small smirk as Ayumu blushed deep red. "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" She shouted as the group let out a small group laugh with each other. After Ayumu calmed down after a few moments of flaming red claiming she was not jealous Kumiko let out a giggle before she began to speak.

"Okay lets go our own way for today and we can decide what to do tomorrow." Kumiko said with a smile as Kazumi nodded with a small grin.

"Alright than me and Hiroikku will go check some food cause it has been ages since either one of us have tasted Domino City's food." Kazumi said with a grin.

"Agreed what about you Sauerkraut?" Hiroikku asked looking at Taiki who simply humphed. "Unlike the rest of you idiots I'm going to use this time to take care of the weaknesses Muto exploited during our last duel so I can beat him next time. Later." Taiki said giving a wave of his hand taking off as Ayumu sighed.

"I really wish he would let the Damn rivalry go.." Ayumu groaned in frustration. The group nodded in agreement sighing before going their own separate way for the day.

That day one Jun Manjoume was outside his family home tapping his foot looking around. "Where the hell are those two idiots..." He wondered.

Not far behind him one Kumiko Katsuya was skipping down the path before stopping dead in her tracks seeing Jun's back not knowing it was him whistled. "Helllo There!" She said winking at the air in front of her before zooming towards Jun Loney Toons style leaving a smoke screen behind.

"Now where have you been all my life?" She purred as Jun's ego got the better of him as he smirked. "Well you know just here waiting for my-KUMIKO?!" He said in shock as he turned around as Kumiko blinked in shock.

"Jun?! Wow its been to long!" She said bringing him into a bear hug before pulling away usinging one of her fingers and rolling a part of his shirt with a purr before speaking.

"When did you become such a handsome man?" She asked as Jun's face heated up deep red. "Uh well you know I've always been a stud." He said with a smirk getting his confidence back as Kumiko giggled a little bit at his confidence.

"Handsome and cocky hmmm? I like it. but I wonder how long can you keep it up before I make you cave hmm?" She asked as Jun blushed pulling his collar out to the side.

"Well you know um-" He started before suddenly. "HEY JUN! What are you doing with that peasant!" A voice called as Jun squinted as if asking 'Oh please someone shut those two up before they dig themselves a hole they can't get out of'.

As if on cue Kumiko pulled away letting go of Jun before Jun looked at her and her eyes were fuming with anger now as one of the two who said that came over. The man who said that was an older looking back with a black chin like beard and black hair that curled out to the sides and a business like suit.

"Oh god...I knew it was a peasant but really Jun? Hanging out with the Daughter Of The Mut and The Slut surely you can do better." The man asked. This was Chosaku Manjoume one of Jun's two older brother's as Jun's face went white in a "You really shouldn't of said that." look.

Kumiko stormed over to Chosaku fire in her eyes and let out an angry snarl before speaking or more shouting. "YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT PUNK?!" She snapped in anger.

"Did I stutter? I don't need my brother hanging out with not only a peasant but the daughter of the mutt and the slut" Chosaku snarled as Kumiko seemed to flame up as Jun face palmed.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Kumiko flared up as Jun sweat dropped before Kumiko began to speak or rather snarl towards Chosaku. "How about you put your money where your mouth is punk. You and Me right here right now Duel!" Kumiko snarled.

"And what would I accomplish by defeating the daughter whos father only won his duels out of pure luck!" Chosaku snarled. If Kumiko's face could get any redder from anger it just did.

"Oh sure come up with an excuse but you know last I checked Jun had brothers, not sisters." Kumiko said with a smirk.

"WHAT?! WHY YOU-" Chosaku snarled doing everything in his power not to accept this duel but what Kumiko said next was about to send him over the edge as Kumiko shrugged sighing before speaking.

"Besides I know girls who have way more balls than you Chosaku." Kumiko said with a smirk.

Chosaku tightened his fist in as Kumiko sighed shaking her head. "But you know if you wanna hide behind your money like a little bitch and back off when someone who has more guts than you stands up to you be my guest." Kumiko said with a small smirk.

"Okay that's it!" Chosaku said with anger in his voice jumping back and activated his duel disk. "You want a Duel?! YOU GOT ONE!" He snarled as Kumiko activated hers and smirked as both of them drew their first five cards.

"Good because my Harpies are Hungry!" She snarled as both their life points shot up to 8,000. "DUEL!" The two shouted as wind blew over the field as the two prepared to do battle.

**Kumiko Katsuya: 8000**

**Chosaku Manjoume: 8000**

Kumiko and Chosaku both drew their first five cards as Slade looked over his hand and smirked. In his hand he held "Masked Dragon", "The Grave Of Enkindling", "Call Of The Haunted", "Armed Dragon Lv 7" and "Armed Dragon Lv 3" while Kumiko held "Harpies Channler", "Hystaric Sign", two "Harpies Lady 1" and "Harpies Queen".

"Alright than I'll go first Mutt Daughter." Chosaku said already getting Kumiko steaming in anger as Chosaku looked over his hand pondering his first move.

"I'll start us off by placing one card face down. Next I'm going to summon Masked Dragon! Take to the field in attack mode!" Chosaku shouted as suddenly a dragon took to the sky before having armor slapped on him and landed letting out a roar towards Kumiko as Chosaku smirked.

**Masked Dragon[1400/1100]**

"With that I shall end my turn. Let's see if you have any skill unlike your loser father." Chosaku said as Kumiko growled in anger.

"You're asking for it Chosaku DRAW!" Kumiko snapped drawing her sixth card.

"Alright lets get this going. First I'm going to ask Pot of greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Kumiko stated drawing two cards before placing the Pot of greed in her graveyard.

"Next! I'm going to play Hystaric Sign! This card allows me to pull one Elegant Egotist from my deck and add it directly to my hand!" Kumiko stated before a card flew to her spare hand as she caught it from her deck and smirked.

"From my hand I will activate Harpies Queen effect. By sending her to the graveyard I can bring one Harpies Hunting Ground right to my hand." Kumiko explained as she sent Harpies Queen to her graveyard as Harpies Hunting ground went straight to her hand as she smirked.

"Now lets get things going. First I'll summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode. With her effect she is treated as a Harpy Lady and all wind monsters gain 300 attack points including herself so Harpie Lady Take the stage!" Kumiko snapped as suddenly a Harpie Lady took the field in a screech landing in front of Kuimko.

**Harpie Lady[1600/1400]**

"Next I shall activate Harpies Hunting Ground! This card when on the field gains a 200 attack and defense points to all wind monsters and every time a harpies monster is summoned I can destroy one of your magic or trap cards." Kumiko explained as The Harpie Lady let out a screech as her attack power and defense power raised.

**Harpies Lady[2100/1600]**

"Now I'm going to activate Elegant Egotist! This card allows me to Special Summon a Harpie Lady or Harpies Lady Sister. Harpie Lady Sisters! Take to the field!" Kumiko shouted as suddenly 3 more screeches were heard before three Harpies landed in front of Kumiko with a smirk on their face as their eyes glowed as their attack points and defense increased from the field spell and Harpie Lady's effect.

**Harpie Lady Sisters[2650/2300]**

"Now than thanks to Harpies Hunting Ground's effect. Harpie Lady Sisters get to destroy your face down. Harpie Sisters do your thing!" Kumiko shouted as The Harpie Sisters jumped in the air before swooping down and slicing at the card revealing call of the haunted destroying it as Chosaku growled losing some of his life points.

**Kumiko Katsuya: 8000**

**Chosaku Manjoume: 7600**

"Thanks for that Mut. Now you activated my Masked Dragon's ability when he is sent to the graveyard I'm able to special summon one dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack points so arrive Masked Dragon!" Chosaku shouted before another Masked Dragon appeared on the field before landing with its wings covering its body showing it was in defense mode.

"Oh good cause my Harpie Sisters are still hungry. Oh Ladies Shikabob that Dragon!" Kumiko ordered as the sisters nodded as the ladies smirked jumped in the air before striking down and slicing the dragon in half as it landed infront of Kumiko with a smirk.

"Not bad...for a peasant.." He said as Kumiko growled. "Your really trying to test my patience aren't you?" She growled in anger.

"Not that hard. Now than I will once again activate Masked Dragon's effect. Now that he was once again sent to the graveyard I can special summon a dragon with 1500 or less attack points so I summon Armed Dragon Lv 3!" Chosaku shouted placing the card on the field as a little yellow dragon cloaked in silver armor appeared on the field letting out a roar.

**Armed Dragon Lv 3[1200/900]**

"And due to him being wind he gains the 300 extra attack points from your field spell." Chosaku stated with a smirk as the dragon let out a roar before its attack power increased thanks to the field spell.

**Armed Dragon Lv 3[1500/900]**

"Not much good that will do with Harpie Lady Sisters out of the field Manjome. Turn end!" Kumiko stated as Chosaku let out a small smirk.

"We shall see about that. My turn DRAW!" Chosaku said drawing his next card and looked at it with a smirk. "Now than since it is my Standby phase I'm going to send Armed Dragon lv 3 to the graveyard. Come forth ARMED DRAGON LV 5!" Chosaku stated slapping the card on the field before a gust of wind past by before a black and red dragon with metal spikes on it appeared on the field with a roar as it glowed green as well its attack power increasing as well thanks to Kumiko's field spell.

**Armed Dragon lv 5[2700/1700]**

'That feild spell is both helping and hurting me..' Kumiko muttered to herself as Chosaku smirked. "Now Armed Dragon Level 5 Destroy her Harpie Lady Sisters Armed Buster!" Chosaku smirked as the armed dragon suddenly launched missles out of its back and all over the placed before striking the sisters as they let out a scream before being destroyed as Kumiko's life points dropped.

**Kumiko Katsuya: 7750**

**Chosaku Manjoume: 7600**

"Now than before I end my turn since I destroyed a monster this turn I can sacrifice Armed Dragon Lv 5 and bring out Armed Dragon Level 7!" Chosaku shouted before a red beam shot though level five as suddenly a bigger more armored version of the monster Kumiko was just dealing with showed up on the field with sharp claws and a wing blade on its back with a roar as its attack power increased thanks to Kumiko's field spell.

**Armed Dragon lv 7[3100/1000]**

"Turn End" Chosaku said with a smirk as Kumiko growled. "Alright my go DRAW!" Kumiko said as she looked at her hand and growled this was not looking good.

"Alright I'll use Terraforming to bring out another Harpies Hunting Ground from my deck. Next I'll summon another Harpie Lady 1 to the field in attack mode." Kumiko stated before one card flew from her deck to her hand as she placed the Harpie Lady on the field as it let out a screech.

**Harpies Lady[2100/1600]**

"Turn End." Kumiko stated as Chosaku smirked drawing his next card looking at it and laughed before speaking. "For my turn I'm going to send Armed Dragon Lv 3 from my hand and destroy every monster you have on the field. Armed Dragon show her what I mean Genocide Cutter!" Chosaku shouted before blades of energy came flying out towards Kumiko before destroying her monsters.

"Now attack her Directly! Armed Vanisher!" Chosaku ordered before suddenly the dragon let out a loud roar before launching a blast taking a way a good chunk of Kumiko's life points.

**Kumiko Katsuya: 4650**

**Chosaku Manjoume: 7600**

"Your in over your head girl your just like your father weak and pathetic." Chosaku stated before letting out a laugh as Kumiko snarled.

'If I don't think of something soon the Katsuya family name will be tarnished..' She growled to herself as Chosaku began laughing.

_To be continued.._


End file.
